


On Faith

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: (Better Relationship(s) Now), F/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra wished Locke had been the first person she trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Faith

Terra wished that Locke had been the first person that she'd ever trusted. 

It wasn't her fault; the Empire - especially Kefka - had manipulated her, and that became clearer and clearer to her the more her memories began to recover. She'd been isolated, hungry for contact... and then the first person who'd come to see her again and again was the person who most wanted to use her for his own purposes. And she, young and foolish, had accepted it; she'd even eagerly sat in the chair to receive the Slave Crown, because she'd believed that it was meant as a tool to purge her of her weakness and make her sadness over using her powers disappear.

Locke... he was different. He'd promised her that she'd be all right, and she'd had so few memories, no reason to believe that he could be trusted, or that he even knew what was about to happen. And yet... she'd believed him, or wanted to believe him badly enough that it made no difference. He'd been kind, earnest, everything that Kefka and the Empire were not... but she'd had no way of knowing that at the time, had she? It had all been on faith, just like before.

She was grateful this time - eternally grateful - that her faith in Locke had been justified. But she would not lie to herself and say that she knew it would be justified all along.


End file.
